The Bacca, The Caveman, the King, and the Spaceman
by IgnitionFive0
Summary: Jerome, Dan, Adam, and Jason all wake up in Minecraft, except this time they're actually IN the game and it's not a dream. Trapped in a destroyed and taken-over Minecraft world, the four have to team up with Mitch and a new friend to save the game's world, fulfill the prophecy, figure out how to get home.
1. The Incident

"Is everyone ready?" Adam asked turning on his recording software, and turned to the three faces on his Skype.

"Yep" said Jason, giving him a thumbs up.

"Si" said Dan.

"Let's do this!" cried Jerome, throwing his fist in the air.

"Okay, I'll start." Adam replied adjusting his microphone so it was facing him.

"Three, two, three, three…Hey guys, Sky here with MinecraftUniverse, CavemanFilms and Fluffy. And today, we are doing Death Defiers. Fluffy, what is Death Defiers?" Adam turned his character to Jerome's. The Bacca was running in circles around Jason and Dan's characters.

"Uh, Death Defiers is a new mini game where you have to survive to win. We play against each other in a place sort of like the walls, except the redstone makes the game harder with each stage, like adding mobs and setting off traps and the last player standing wins."

"Okay, should we start?"

"Sure." Jason went over to the starting button. "We ready?"

Adam ran over to the button, and punched Jason out of the way. "I wanna start!"

"Ow! No, I wanna start!" cried Jason punching his character back. It was too late though, for Adam had already pressed the button.

Adam's FPS suddenly dropped. "Whoa, whoa, lag! You guys getting that to?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting it." said Dan. "Me too." replied Jason. "Guys, I crashed." said Jerome. Adam's Minecraft crashed too. "Aw, mine crashed too!"

"So did ours." said Dan and Jason simultaneously.

"What the heck…" Adam under his breath.

"Guys?" asked Dan, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, Dan?"

"Do you guys hear that humming too?"

They all fell silent, and they could hear a loud humming coming from someone's Skype. "I think it's mine." said Jerome. "No, it's mine. I hear it in my computer too." replied Jason. Adam heard it from his too.

"Guys, its coming from me too."

"Are they all overheating? Is it Minecraft?"

"There's no way _Minecraft _could make our computers overheat. And how could all start overheating at the exact same time? How does that even remotely make sense?"

"Hey, it's not that crazy of an idea!"

"Guys, this is getting really weird." Adam said, starting to get worried.

"Guys!" cried Jason. He had gotten up and was backing away from his webcam. "Jason, what's wrong?" Adam asked. "My computer is heating up like crazy! I think it's gonna ex-"

They all heard an explosion and Jason left the call.

"Jason!" Jerome yelled nervously.

"Oh my god…" Adam cried, checking the Skype. Jason had gone offline. Adam felt his keyboard start to warm up. "Guys, what the hell is going on?"

Dan didn't answer, he just got up and backed away from his computer.

"Oh god, no... Dan! Dan, get away from the computer!" They heard another explosion and Dan left the call.

Adam looked at Jerome's webcam. His face was filled with shock and fear. "Adam…what's going on?" Jerome said, fear evident in his voice. Adam suddenly felt his keyboard get uncomfortably hot.

"Jerome...get away from your computer, now before it explodes too!"

Jerome left the call.

Adam's face went pale, and he heard his computer's humming get louder and louder. He got up from his chair, and took a few steps back. It was starting to steam and he saw the monitor shaking uncontrollably.

He heard a loud explosion ringing in his ears and he was thrown back onto the ground. The last thing he saw was the ceiling blurring in front of him, and then darkness…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Yay, Adam and the others died! …um, yay? Just kidding, like someone would start a book like THAT :P**

**LIVE LONG MY LEGION OF WEIRDY BEARDIES!**


	2. Minecraft?

Jason groaned as he woke up on something soft, it felt like grass. He was lying on his back and ached all over.

Jason looked up and saw square-shaped clouds_. _He slowly sat up and looked around him. His vision was blurred and he couldn't see things clearly, but it looked like everything was...blocky. Jason also noticed that his vision seemed to have some sort of orange tint in it, not huge, but enough to notice it.

He looked to his right and gasped.

There was a limp shape lying on the ground a couple feet away from him.

He gulped and slowly crawled towards it. As he got closer, Jason was able to see that figure better. It looked like Dan's skin, but it looked so real.

_I wonder if..._ He thought, poking his face with his finger.

"Dan?" He nervously asked.

The figure groaned, and his eyes slowly opened. They landed on him and widened. He screamed and jumped back, crawling away from Jason.

Jason quickly held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa Dan, calm down it's me!"

He stopped, and looked at Jason weirdly. "Jason? Is that you?" he stuttered.

Jason walked over to him, and helped him up. "Yeah, it's me, Dan. Why would you think it wasn't?" Dan looked at him with more surprise.

"Jason, you look like your Minecraft skin."

"WHAT?!"

Jason looked down at his hands. They were covered in some sort of blue fabric in the shape of gloves and he saw his fingers were now square shaped. The fabric had other pieces of metal of the same color over it. He looked at the rest of him. It all looked like his Minecraft skin. Jason stood in shock for a few moments before another thought entered his mind.

His skin didn't have a face.

Jason slowly lifted his hands to his face and saw them stop a few inches in front of him, blocked off by the tinted glass. He felt around for a latch, and unhooked the helmet from his face and slowly lifted it off.

He looked at Dan. "Do I really have a chicken head?" He asked.

Dan stared and shook his head. "No, you actually look like the real you. You have your blue eyes and hair still. It's just…"

"Looks like Minecraft?" Jason finished. He nodded. Jason looked at Dan's skin more closely.

Dan looked just like his skin. He was wearing a black hat with a white pixelated "Y" mark on the front and on the sides, a black shirt with a yellow and green tie that went down to his waist, and black and white striped sleeves and pants. He had blue-green eyes and wild brown hair that poked out from under the hat and a matching brown beard.

"You look like your skin too."

"I do?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "You even got the beard." Dan looked down himself, and back at Jason.

"Whoa, this is super weird. Jason, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but... doesn't this seem familiar to you?" Jason asked him, tucking his helmet under his sleeve. Dan looked around at the trees and pond that was near them.

"Yeah, is this...Minecraft?"

"I think it is." Jason replied. He turned to Dan. "But how is this even possible?"

Dan shrugged in response. "I don't know, but maybe we can-"

The two got cut off by a scream that sounded not that far off.

"AAAHHH!"

Dan and Jason looked at each other and spoke at the same time

"Adam?"

Jason turned and ran in the direction of the scream with Dan following. They knew that scream anywhere.

They came into another clearing and saw someone kneeling over a figure on the ground. The person was wearing a gray and black outfit, ruby red boots and a golden medallion that had a glowing purple stone in the center. He had messy brown hair and dark sunglasses.

"Adam?" Jason asked as he cautiously stepped closer. The figure looked at Jason and a look of shock went over his face.

"Jason, is that you?" He asked and Jason immediately recognized it as Adam's voice. "Why do you look like your skin?"

Dan walked over from behind Jason. "I think we can ask you the same thing, Adam."

Adam looked down and gave a quiet gasp as he took in his appearance. "What the Nether?"

His head shot up and he covered his mouth. "Did I seriously just say that?"

Jason and Dan's eyes widened. "Oh my Notch…" Jason breathed before widening his eyes. "What the heck? Why are we talking like this?"

Adam thought for a moment. "It sounds like the lingo people use in…Minecraft." Adam's eyes widened and they locked with Dan's and Jason's.

"Are we…?" He started to ask but trailed off.

"I think we are," Dan said as he helped Adam up.

"But why'd you scream?" Jason asked. "We heard you over there and that's how we found you, but…why?"

Adam turned to the figure on the ground and Jason and Dan took their first real look at the figure and gasped.

A bacca in a suit was lying on the ground. He looked just like Jerome's skin except it looked a lot more real. He had the black suit on along with the red tie. He had brown fur that seemed to cover his whole body, and he wasn't wearing shoes. He also had two small pointed teeth that stuck out of his mouth and his eyes were closed, though they could imagine they were black like his skin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_He's breathing, but I don't know when he'll wake up, I'm no doctor._

Jerome recognized that voice... was that Dan? He slowly opened his eyes and noticed everything seemed fuzzy and out of focus. He groaned, and slowly sat up.

Jerome turned and saw three odd figures standing around him. They were all shaped like a Minecraft skin. Their arms and legs were long rectangles, and their heads were squares. One looked like a blue astronaut, one looked like an oddly dressed caveman, and the other looked like a guy wearing sunglasses and a gray and black outfit.

Now that he thought about it, they all looked like Jason, Dan, and Adam's person who looked like Adam stepped closer to him.

"Jerome?" he asked. Jerome's eyes widened. _That voice... it is Adam!_

"Adam, is that you?"

Adam nodded, and turned to the other two people. Jerome glanced at the two who looked like Dan and Jason.

"Jason? Dan?"

They both nodded in understanding while Dan stepped over and helped him up. "Are you alright, Jerome?" He asked.

Jerome turned to him puzzled. "Yeah, I'm fine…Why wouldn't I be?"

Jason walked over to a pond, and gestured for him to come over. "I think you should see this, Jerome."

Jerome slowly approached the pond and looked over the edge and nearly gasped as he took in his appearance like Adam did. "What the…?"

Jerome's head shot up and looked at the others.

"Are we in Minecraft?" Jerome asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think we are. I mean, what else has trees that look like this?" Jason said, gesturing to the forest around them.

Dan covered his head in his hands. "Okay, someone pinch me, I must be dreaming…" He yelped as Jerome pinched his arm. He shot Jerome a glare who only shrugged sheepishly.

"What? You asked." Jerome said, a smile curling at his lips.

Adam glanced around. "Okay, so this isn't a dream, we're in Minecraft, and we all look like our skins, and the sun is starting to go down."

"Wait, what?" Everyone asked, snapping their heads towards Adam.

He pointed at the sun, which was starting to set.

"Crud..." said Dan. "What do we do?"

Jerome walked over to a tree. "Well, I guess we should get wood." Jason went over to the tree after him.

"You sure, Jerome, I mean, what if you break your wrist or something?" He just shrugged, and raised his fist. He held his breath and swung his hand straight into the tree, waiting for immense pain, but was surprised as it didn't hurt at all, no broken bones or anything.

Sure enough, he got a piece of wood in a matter of seconds. After about a minute they had five pieces of raw wood. The guys quickly huddled together with their backs to each other, and watched for a few minutes as nothing came out of the woods.

"Maybe the world we're in is on peaceful?" Dan asked. Jason looked at the moon. It wasn't that high up, but we could still see it, and it was definitely dark enough for mobs to spawn. Adam looked at all of them. "I guess we build a fire, then?" The small group nodded, and got to work.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Yay, they're in Minecraft now! Now the real adventure can begin! Onto the next chapter! *jumps onto nyan cat and flies off into the sunset***

**LIVE LONG MY LEGION OF WEIRDY BEARDIES!**


	3. Raven

The group had built a fire easily and had set up camp in a small clearing. It was late, but none of them really wanted to sleep. Dan had made a couple leftover sticks and was playing with them, Jason was staring at the fire, and Jerome was lying on the ground staring up at the sky.

"So," Adam started, catching everyone's attention. "What do you guys think happened?"

"Maybe it was the computer. I mean, all of our computers exploded at the same time, so maybe that had something to with it." said Jason.

"But, how could've our computers brought us into Minecraft? I mean, it doesn't make any sense."

Dan threw one of the sticks in the fire. "Then what else could've happened?" he asked. Jason shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe-" he got cut off by a faint rustling in the bushes behind them.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Jerome shrugged. "It was probably just a bat."

Jason sighed. "Yeah, I guess. So, what are we gonna do? I mean, we can't exactly call for help, or anyone for that matter."

Adam shrugged. "I don't really know what we can do, aside from acting like we're playing the game."

"The game?"

"Yeah, you know, like Survival mode. I mean, we can get wood, so maybe we just try to survive. We could-"

Adam got cut off by a large sound off in the trees, not too far from where they were. Jason was already on his feet, looking out in the direction of the noise. "Okay, we all heard that, right?"

Jerome stood up as well. "Yeah, that was way too loud to be a bat." Adam turned to the others. "What do we do? Hide?"

Jerome brushed past Dan. "I'll go see what it is."

Before he got far Adam had grabbed onto his shoulder. "Jerome no! What if it's dangerous? You might get yourself killed! We don't even know if we respawn here!"

Jerome looked at Adam then back at the group and sighed. "Okay, if I don't come back in five minutes, come after me."

Adam glanced at everyone and let his arm drop to his side. Jerome turned and walked off into the woods.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Jerome quietly made his way over to the source of the sound, looking all over as he walked. _It's a good thing I have this fur on my feet, otherwise I would be making a ton of a noise right now. _He thought to himself, not wanting to attract anyone...or anything.

He had walked for about a minute when he came to the place they heard the noise. It was a very small clearing, surrounded by thick oak trees.

Jerome swallowed and softly called out. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nothing happened, only the quiet rustle of wind against the tree tops. Jerome waited for a couple more minutes before turning and started heading back. "Guess it wasn't anything after all."

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapped behind him.

Jerome turned just in time to see a dark figure run out of the bushes and collided into him. The force of the figure hitting him caused them both to lose their balance and fall onto the grass. Jerome quickly got up and stared at the figure that had knocked him over. It was a person. They were wearing blue jeans and dark blue hoodie that was hiding their face. They were wearing sneakers that were ice blue and had a sheath to hold a knife on their left hip.

The figure groaned and pushed itself off the ground. It briefly glanced in Jerome's direction and did a double take.

Before Jerome could comprehend what was happening he had been flipped onto his back. He cried out in pain and tried to get up and run but was tackled to the ground by the figure. Jerome felt something grab his shoulder and then felt the trunk of a tree pressing into his back, the glint of a knife being held dangerously close to his face.

Jerome struggled in the figure's grip but could only stop as the blade was brought closer to his neck, just millimeters away from puncturing the skin. "Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not here to hurt you!" He tried to explain. "I mean no harm!"

"You think I'm stupid?" asked the figure. "I'd be a real idiot to think you wouldn't be trying to kill me."

Jerome stared at the figure's shadowed face. "W-Wha…" He stammered.

The player huffed and pulled the knife away, flipping it in their hand. "Like you don't know who I am." They diverted their attention back to Jerome and brought the knife back to Jerome's face. "What type of soldier are you? Mob? Scout? Hunter?"

Jerome raised an eyebrow. "_Soldier_?" He asked.

"Playing dumb, are we?" The player said in a cold voice. They brought the knife closer to his throat, putting light pressure on his neck. "Who are you?"

Jerome swallowed and stared at the player with pure fear. "Um…my name's Jerome." He answered. "And…I'm not from here."

The player's knife loosened at that last part, but not enough to give Jerome any means of escape. "What do you mean by that?" The player questioned.

"I-I came from another world. My friends and I were playing a Minecraft map and our computers had started smoking, and the next thing we knew, we were here." Jerome's eyes flickered to the player who was giving to no sign of letting him go. "I don't know what you mean by soldiers, but all I do know is that we heard a noise, I came to check it out, and then you came in and then, well, this happened."

The player regarded him and finally let go of him, placing their knife back into its sheath. "I believe you." Jerome sighed with relief and unconsciously touched his neck where the player had held the knife.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" The player asked.

Jerome glanced at them and shook his head. "Oh, no. You didn't hurt me." The player sighed and rubbed the back of their head. "Um, sorry about, you know…almost killing you. I didn't know what else to do, and I was kinda in a hurry to get out of here, I thought you were one of Lex's soldiers."

Jerome nodded. "I understand, just don't do that again with me, okay?" The player chuckled and Jerome grinned at them.

A large rustling caught their attention and Jerome turned and saw Dan, Jason, and Adam running towards them. The player reached for their knife, but Jerome calmly grabbed their wrist. "They're with me." The player nodded and let go of the knife.

"Jerome!" Adam cried happily. "You're okay!" The three ran over and crowded around Jerome. "Are you hurt? Did something bite you?" Dan asked, examining Jerome's hand. Jerome gently pushed Dan's hands away.

"Guys, I'm fine." Jerome turned to all three of them and smiled. "Thanks for coming to see if I was okay, though." They all smiled and made a group hug.

Jerome pulled away and gestured for the player to come over. "Guys, this is the 'bat' we heard earlier. This is…" Jerome stopped and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name." The player reached up and flipped their hood back.

"I never gave it." The girl smirked, throwing her long brown hair back. She brushed her bangs out of her face and her brown eyes became visible. She reached out her hand. "My name's Raven, nice to meet you." Jerome shook it and Raven shook hands with everyone else.

"Well, Raven, it's nice to meet you too." Dan smiled. "My name's Dan, this is Adam, Jason, and I think you've already met Jerome."

Adam glanced at Jason and noticed his astronaut friend was staring at Raven, almost in a trance. Adam's eyebrow raised and he nudged Jason's elbow. The blue astronaut shook his head and looked at him through his helmet before turning back to the group.

Raven nodded and glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah…"

She flipped her hood up and her face became invisible again. "You guys may want to vacate this area really soon. I'm afraid I might have brought some unwanted company with me."

Everyone tensed up. "Um, what do you mean by that?" Jerome asked cautiously.

Before Raven could answer an arrow flew by the group's heads and struck deep into the tree on their left.

"Notch damn it, I thought I would have more time." Raven swore, running to the end of the clearing. "C'mon! Hurry!" With that Raven ran into the woods. The group exchanged glances before Jerome took off after Raven, the rest following closely behind him.

Arrows whizzed by the group's heads as they followed Raven through the woods. The female player was appearing to follow an invisible path, zigzagging through the trees and hopping over fallen logs like they weren't even there.

Dan turned his head and caught a glimpse of light a little ways behind them. Yells followed it and the light started to get closer. The caveman's eyes widened and he turned back to the group. "They're getting closer!"

Raven turned around and noticed the commotion behind them. Her eyes darted around and caught sight of a small ditch off to the side. She turned towards it and leaned over the side peering down at it. There was a large patch of earth that hung over part of the ditch, shadowing the area behind it in complete darkness.

"Everyone get in! Quick!" Raven ordered. Jerome turned to her, ran over, and jumped down the ditch. Everyone else followed and Raven ducked down and slide down the side of the dirt wall. She sat on the ground and pressed her back to the wall alongside everyone else, making a signal for them to be quiet.

The sounds came closer and the five of them could hear voices talking to each other as multiple footsteps echoed throughout the forest. Everyone held their breath as the sounds and light slowly of their predators faded away and the silence of the forest was the only sound present.

Raven exhaled and slowly stood up. The guys started to get up after her, but Raven gestured for them to stay where they were.

"Stay still, and don't make a sound. Wait until I call the all clear."

With that, Raven jumped up and climbed out of the ditch with little to no effort and rolled onto the grass. A minute or two passed before the group heard her call down to them that the coast was clear.

The group slowly and cautiously made their way out of the hole. Raven looked around and locked her eyes on an invisible path that only she could see. "This way." She started walking back into the woods and the rest of the group followed.

The group continued walking until they came across the large hill in the middle of the woods. There was a tree growing on top of it and a small hollowed out stone area with grass and ferns growing beneath it.

Raven walked into the hollowed out area and huddled up with them.

"Where do we go now?" Adam inquired, leaning against a stone wall.

Raven lifted her hand and gently pressed on a stone next to her on the wall. "I wouldn't stand there if I were you."

The sound of pistons played from behind the wall and the stone behind Adam moved out of the way. Adam yelped and fell back and into the now visible stone staircase leading down. Raven reached down and helped Adam up and started walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Dan," The caveman turned to the female player. "Could you push that button on the wall?" Dan turned and noticed a stone button protruding from the wall. He pressed it and the pistons moved the stone back into place, closing the entrance and leaving them all inside the stairway.

"Thanks." Raven smiled, and turned back to the group. "Shall we?" The guys all nodded and she began leading them deeper down the stairwell.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sorry for taking so long on this one! I was busy with family and stuff. But I'm back, and I'll try to get the next one down soon! Hope you guys like Raven, she's gonna be a big part of the story. You'll learn more about her character as the story progresses, but I think you guys will like her a lot! :D **

**LIVE LONG MY LEGION OF WEIRDY BEARDIES!**


End file.
